dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Redder
Redder'' (レダー, Redā), pronounced ''Red-er, is a Saiyan and the central protagnist of Dragon Ball: The Will of Saiyans, as well as its sequel, Dragon Ball: The Blood of Saiyans. His origins were originally unknown, only that he woke up one day in the middle of a desert on Earth, but have since been fully revealed by his father, Pel. Redder is also a character in the Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC, as well as Zeon's main Saiyan in any RP or collaberation he has written. Overview Appearence For more details, see: Redder/Image Gallery As a Saiyan, Redder sports the traditional black hair of a Saiyan. He is about 5'6" tall, and has a weight of 99 lbs, making him rather light for a Saiyan. Redder's usual attire consists of a white sleeveless shirt, with a large white scarf wrapped around his neck. He sports a large number of training bandages, which are wrapped around his wrists and upper arms, as well as most of his lower body. He also has been seen wearing black jeans, pulled up to form shorts, as well as a pair of simple black running shoes. 'Personality' Redder's most notable trait is, like all Saiyans, his enjoyment and love of combat, especially hand-to-hand. Redder constantly trains when he has nothing else to do, and actively seeks out stronger and stronger opponents to fight (his whole motivation for entering in the Tournament of the Gods was simply to test his strength). Redder also has great confidence in his own abilities. Supposedly due to his amnesia, Redder always seems to emit a slightly confused air. However, Redder is quite the fun-loving individual. He enjoys video games, chess, and outdoor sports, with the mind and body to play them easily and well. He also seems to hold a special disgust for those that kill, steal, or otherwise hurt others for money, as seen when he rushed at Jose at lightning-fast speeds in anger. While Redder can sustain amazing amounts of damage from opponents he wishes to harm with all his heart, against friends he can take much less damage before reaching his limit, as well as being unable to activate his various Super Saiyan forms, as shown when he could not lay a single finger on a mind-controlled Sid. History The son of Pel and an unkown female Saiyan, Redder was taken to Earth as a child by his father after his father's banishment. Raised on Earth, Redder grew up similar to a normal human child. Unfortunatley, when robbers broke into their home, Redder's Saiyan instincts kicked in, and he ended up killing both robbers. The neighbors, having heard the commotion, arrived, and in order to avoid questioning and eventually being discovered, Pel quickly took his son and ran away to the desert. There, he began carefully removing his son's memory of the incident. Unfortunatley, a human arrived nearby, and, in a rush to hide himself, Redder's father overdid his work, accidently erasing all of Redder's memory of his life before that day. Redder was found by the human and ended up going with him, confused and disoriented. From this point on, the events of The Will of Saiyans began. Synopsis Dragon Ball: The Will of Saiyans Dragon Ball: The Blood of Saiyans Techniques Non-Combative * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Offensive *Ki Blast *Kiai *Wolf Fang Fist *Tri-Beam *Kienzan (Destructive Disk) *Zakera *Super Zakera *God's Blast Zakera *Double Sunday *Begone! *Zerg Rush Transformations 'Super Saiyan ' First attained during his battle with Akasume, this form turns Redder's hair golden yellow, and his eyerises cyan. This form incredibly boosts his power level, allowing him to backhand Akasume, who had previously been dominating their battle, into a large cliff face. Super Saiyan 2 'Super Saiyan God' Major Quotes Trivia *Redder's name is derived from the vegetable red cabbage. *He is Zeon's official RP OC. Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes